New love
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Lisa is the daughter of Athos, so what happens when the love between her and a certain captain? Will it flourish or the interest of another young man stall things? Well read and find out. summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

The pounding of hooves sounded thru the streets of Paris. Men, women and children turned towards the sound, seeing a group of 10 or more riders dressed in black uniforms, also known as the musketeers. Leading the group on his gray steed was the man many feared and all respected, the captain of the musketeers, D'artagan. He was the man all young musketeers wanted to become, who didn't fear anything. Whenever D'artagan would hear that he just scoff, he had fears the fear of not being able to save his king, the fear of losing one of his friends. Looking behind him he saw Athos, Aramis, and Porthos his friends, family and mentors. Together they rode down the streets of Paris.

HOURS BEFORE

D'artagan walked into the grand ball room, kneeling before his majesty the young king Phillipe. It has been a year since the kings were switched it was a long and stressful year, but after months of talking to the courts they were convinced it was nothing more than another attempt against the king, ending in the only one taking the hit being D'artagan. If it wasn't for Aramis and his daughter Lisa he would surely be dead. Louie was sent to a home in the country where he is living a quiet and peaceful live. D'artagan wishes he could see him, Louie was his son after all, but it was too risky. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of his trance.

"Your majesty has asked for me?" D'artagan asked keeping his head bowed.

Phillipe frowned it felt wrong to see his father kneeling before him, the man should be beside him not on the ground, but if the truth got out it would be consider treason and death. "Yes, I have a request for you." He started. "I have received a letter from King Richard, stating that his daughter is coming to Paris. I have offered them to stay at the palace during their stay." Phillipe stood from his chair with a deep sigh having had enough he motioned everyone out of the room leaving only them. "Father please stand, for I cannot bare to see you kneel before me."

D'artagan looked up hearing his voice tired and weak, standing to his full height he barely had enough time to stretch when he was hit full force by Phillipe into a hug. D'artagan smiled returning the hug laying a kiss on his head. "You must be strong Phillipe and not worry about me."

Phillipe shucked his head burying his head deeper into D'artagan's chest. "You should be standing by my side guiding me, supporting me, being my father."

D'artagan signed, his chest tighten in pain at hearing his boy's words filled with pain and sadness. "Phillipe to the world you are my king and I am nothing more than the captain of your musketeers. I too am saddened by this, but if this is the price I must pay for my treason against France then so be it for it allows me to be by your side." D'artagan pulled back a little just enough to see his face. "Please remember that even if I can never physically treat you like my son outside these walls, my blood runs thru you, and in my heart you will always be. You are my son and I your father never, never forget that."

Phillipe understood, he really did but after so many years in that prison he has missed the affection and love of his parents. He has the one of his mother and even though a mother's love is unconditional, Phillipe wished to freely enjoy his fathers. Letting out a ragged breath he nodded indicating he was accepting his words.

D'artagan pulled back stopping at a distance deemed respectful. "His majesty was saying?"

Phillipe was amazed at how quickly D'artagan's demeanor changed his face void of any emotions completely stoic, his eyes guarded giving away nothing. Taking his example Phillipe turned around quickly gaining control of himself before addressed him as the king he was. "As I was saying the king's daughter will be arriving today at midday, I want you Athos, Aramis, Portos, and any men of your choice to intercept them on their way here then escort them back here." Phillipe ordered walking back to his chair.

"As you wish. Will that be all?" The musketeer asked getting ready to leave.

"Yes, that is all." Phillipe answered trying not to look directly at him. D'artagan bowed turning on his heels he moved towards the door.

"D'artagan!" Phillipe called, D'artagan stopped his hand on the handle without turning around. "Be safe." The king whispered sounding more like a child than a king.

D'artagan turned his head slightly towards Phillipe giving him a small nod as he walked out. Phillipe signed putting his head into his hands he allowed a few tears to fall, not noticing someone had entered the room. The young king jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Mother?" Phillipe crocked, breathing heavily trying to gain some control of both his breath and heart.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Anne said giving him a motherly smile which quickly turned into a frown having seen his tears. "Phillipe, my son why are you upset?"

Phillipe took a deep breathing, raising his eyes bright blue eyes to his mother's light brown ones. Anne could never get tired of seeing his eyes they were his father's eyes. "I don't think I can handle this."

Anne looked at him confused and worried. "Do what my son? Being king?"

Phillipe shucked his head. "Fa-D'artagan mother, I can't bare seeing him bow or kneel before me, him addressing me as my captain. It feels wrong and-and disrespectful to him, to my father. Not being able to hug him ever I want to or need to." Anne's heart clenched at her son's words, for the first time he was talking like the 18 year old boy and not the king of France. "He's my father for god sakes! Not some stranger or random man." Phillipe cried Anne pulled him tighter into her arms. It pained her to see him like this he was young and innocent.

"I know it is hard my son, but there is nothing you nor I nor D'artagan can do. I ask for your forgiveness it is my fault that you are going thru this pain. Please believe me when I tell you I never wanted this for you." Anne swallowed hard keeping the tears from falling. "I allowed my love for D'artagan take control, not thinking of the consequences of our actions. We were scared, scared that the king would discover our treason. Yet when I told D'artagan about my pregnancy he showed so much joy. Any chance he had he would come see me, we used to lay in the meadow where he would speak to you." Anne said with a small chuckle at the happy memory. "What I am trying to tell you is no matter how far or distant he will seem from you, please remember he loves you and will always be at your side even if only as the captain of your musketeers. Be patient I know you want to feel the love of your father, but for your protection and his you must keep a distant." Anne pulled back wiping the tears of his face. "I love you so much and so does he never forget that."

Phillipe smiled placing his hand on hers he kissed her palm. "Never mother for I love you both so much."

Anne and Phillipe talked a while longer about everything and nothing. Anne was currently telling him a story about his father, the way her smile grew wider and eyes lit up did not go unnoticed by the young king.

"Mother may I ask you a question?" Phillipe asked.

Anne nodded with a small smile. "Do you still love my father?"

Anne was surprised by the question. "I loved your father very much and although over love can never be I will never stop loving him, he gave me the blessing of being a mother, the knowledge of what true love is." Anne stopped to gather her thoughts careful on choosing her next words. "But I cannot keep seeing him so alone, he deserves to be loved by a woman that can love him back, someone that can take care of him, cherish him. I wish he finds her soon." Anne answered honesty in every word she had said.

Phillipe looked at his mother sadden by her choice of words. "You are willing to give up your love for him, just to see him happy?"

"Yes I would, like I said he deserves a happy life D'artagan has been thru a lot in his life it is the least he deserves." Anne answered. "Now how about we go outside and bid well your father."

Phillipe nodded. "Of course mother as you wish." Phillipe stood stretching his hand out helping his mother to her feet, escorting her towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

D'artagan walked thru the garden heading to the training field; his mind was drifting over the past year to his talk with Phillipe stopping surprisingly with Lisa Aramis's daughter. Shaking his head trying to get her out, but that was in vain. He can clearly see her light brown hair stopping just below her shoulders. Her bright green eyes, fair olive skin, small pink lips, a body to die for she wasn't to slim nor to big, but had curves in all the right places. D'artagan shucked his head that was his friend's daughter for god sake, not only that, but she was younger than him by 10 years. Reaching the field he saw Athos and Porthos training-well more like goofing off, to his left Aramis and Andre his second in command sat talking. Walking up to them he motioned for Athos and Porthos to join them.

"The king has asked me and the four of you along with men some men of my choice to head for the outside of the city. We are to intercept King Richards's daughter on her way to Paris and escort back here." D'artagan explained. "Andre I want you to gather 5 men, leave some of the best musketeers here, also have them saddle our horses as well." Andre stood with a yes captain before rushing repeating his orders to the other musketeers.

"Only 5 D'artagan?" Athos asked he was confused normally they would take ten of more.

"The king will have none of us here to guard him, I trust my men to keep him safe, but they are still young. I want to leave the most and strongest I can here." The three older musketeers nodded in understanding. Both Athos and Aramis noticed the way D'artagan was addressing towards Phillipe, before the young man rarely called him king. Sharing a look with Aramis, Athos agreed to talk to him later.

D'artagan didn't miss the looks between the both men, he knew they were wondering about his sudden change towards Phillipe and questions were sure to come. That is one conversation he was not looking forward to. Turning around he noticed Andre riding a chestnut stallion pulling his and Aramis horses, behind him was Tobias a new recruit riding a black stallion with four white socks one of D'artagan's horse, why the boy was riding him was beyond D'artagan. He was pulling Athos's and Porthos's horses. Walking up to his grey steed, D'artagan ran his hand over the animal's neck relaxing him.

"Ready for another adventure old friend?" D'artagan whispered to him, as if the horse understood he bobbed his head up and down.

Athos smiled D'artagan always had a way with horses. Looking over at Tobias he called to him. "May I ask why you are riding that stallion?" Athos knew that horse belonged to D'artagan he himself had giving the stallion to the man when it was just a foal.

Tobias looked down at the animal confused. "Sir?"

"That stallion is a stud horse rarely ridden, where is your mount?" D'artagan asked.

"I apologize captain, I did not know. My mount is a mare and in foal. If you wish I will change horses." Tobias offered, with a slight hostility in his voice. It was no secret between the recruits that Tobias had it in for the captain.

"No, we must leave now." D'artagan jumped onto his horse; turning to his men they were already in line just waiting for their captain to take the lead. Just as he was about to gallop away something caught his eye, on top of the stairs to the palace stood Phillipe and the mother queen. Catching their eye Phillipe gave him a small bow as did Anne. D'artagan frowned, but out of respect he returned the bow quickly he turned away giving his horse a kick leaving at a full gallop his men following closely behind. Galloping thru the streets of Paris D'artagan was aware of the looks they received some fear, respect, and hatred. Ignoring them he pushed his horse harder until they reached the country side letting the pace fall to a trot. Athos took this moment to question him.

"D'artagan?" Athos called trotting besides him.

"Yes Athos." Not bothering to look at him.

"Why are you upset?" He asked quietly.

D'artagan glanced at him. "I am not upset." Athos gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Are you upset with the king?" Athos noticed the way D'artagan's knuckles turned white at the tight grip he had on the reins.

D'artagan's jaw clenched. "No I am not upset with the king."

"Then why do you treat him different." Athos pried.

"I have not changed my treatment towards him." D'artagan snapped clearly getting frustrated with Athos.

"When was the last time you have called him Phillipe?" Athos was to getting frustrated with the younger man. What was wrong with him?

"It is at myself I am upset with, Phillipe desires a father from me, but I can give him no more than the affection of his captain. He is the king there for I am to show my respects." D'artagan whispered. Athos didn't miss the pain in his voice.

"He is your son as well, to the people-"

"To the people he is King Louie and I the captain of his musketeers, nothing more. He may carry my blood, but that is all for I will never be able to be his true father." D'artagan growled kicking his horse to a full run; Athos looked after him as the musketeers followed him. Aramis and Porthos stopped besides him.

"I take it the talk went bad?" Aramis asked.

Athos sighed. "Yes D'artagan has a lot to burden with." Looking at his friends he shook his head. "He blames himself for not being able to show his love to Phillipe. He has decided to treat him as what he is, the king of France."

"But that will just cause the boy more pain." Porthos scoffed.

"I know but what can we do D'artagan is more stubborn than us three put together." Athos said.

"Maybe but there is one person capable of changing his mind." Porthos said a glint of malicious in his eyes.

"Who?" Aramis asked although he had an idea already.

"A certain green eyed young lady." Porthos said Aramis groaned while Athos laughed.

"No I will not have my daughter involved in this." Aramis said firmly kicking his horse to a trot. Athos and Porthos shared an amused look before catching up to him.

"Aramis you know as well as us that Lisa is the only one capable of making D'artagan do things we can't. D'artagan feels too much for her to disappoint her, and we know Lisa feels the same way." Athos plead Aramis sighed agreeing.

"Fine but not a word to D'artagan about this or he will have our heads." Aramis warned receiving nods from his friends, quickly they galloped catching up with the group.

The rides towards the outside were a long five hours. D'artagan knew his friends were up to something, the constant whispering, and the glances thrown his way. If he was being honest with himself he was a little scared last time those three planed something it earned him a dagger on his back shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

D'artagan was pulled out of his trance by one of his men.

"Captain the carriage is in sight!"

"Let's head down king Louie wants my lady at the palace as soon as possible." D'artagan ordered.

Galloping towards the brown and black carriage the musketeers were stopped by a group of five riders. The men were dressed in all red, ridding all white horses swords out aimed at the musketeers. D'artagan frowned this was not how he planned on meeting the young princess. Motioning his men to stay put he moved forward.

"I am here on orders from the king himself to escort lady Racheal to the palace." D'artagan's deep voice carried out.

"My apologize sir we were not aware that the king would send his men." A scrawny looking man replied.

"Well neither did we until this morning, I hope you do not mind his majesty just wants lady Racheal to arrive safely." D'artagan said he just wanted to leave already it will take more than five hours with the carriage.

"Of cou-"

"Michael what seems to be the delay?" The young man was interrupted by a gentle voice. The carriage door opened as a young beautiful lady dressed in a blue and gold dress, her long blond hair stopping mid back. "Oh, you are?"

D'artagan dipped his head out of respect. "We are the musketeers, we were sent by king Phillipe to assure you a safe trip to the palace."

"Musketeers? I thought you were all a legend." Racheal giggled eyeing the guards.

"No my lady I assure you we are very real." Porthos replied with a smirk earning a glare from both Michael and D'artagan.

"My lady I mean no disrespect but would you mind if we start moving, it will get dark soon." D'artagan said for some reason he really wanted to get back, main reason he wanted to see Lisa.

"Yes of course, Michael follow-" She waved her hand towards the captain trying to get his name.

"D'artagan my lady." Athos didn't miss the look of fear and awe that passed thru the men.

"Follow D'artagan and his men." Racheal ordered before disappearing back into the carriage.

D'artagan turned to his men. "Two men at the rear, two on the right, two on the left, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos with me at the front." The men quickly took their positions no arguing, or complaining. Once they were ready they moved out, to their relive the trip took less time arriving at the palace in four hours. D'artagan allowed his men to get their so much needed rest; lady Racheal's guards took over in the presentation to the king. D'artagan was heading for his room when Aramis stopped him.

"D'artagan why don't you come with us we are heading to my home." Aramis continued before he could object. "Lisa has missed you, she hasn't seen you in a while and I know she's worry about you as well. It will do you good to relax and I know you miss her as well."

D'artagan wanted to reject the offer, but lord help him he wanted to see her, hold her, breath her scent in, and kiss her. Taking a deep breath he gave a small nod. Aramis smiled giving his a pat on the arm as they walked back to their horses alongside Porthos and Athos.

Lisa stood by the stove stirring the pot of beef stew, knowing her father would be hungry once he arrives and knowing him that well she also knew her uncles would be with him. She was hoping they would, mainly D'artagan the man she was certain she loved, ever since that night they brought him injured her entire world came crumbling down. Day and night she stayed beside him cleaning his wound, keeping his fever down, talking to him. The day he finally woke up was the day she was able to breathe again, yet she stayed two months looking out for him until he was ready to take up his position again in return D'artagan had given her a kiss on the corner of her mouth teasing her. Lisa had never felt the fire that ran thru her body like that day, she longed to feel his lips again.

The sound of hooves snapped Lisa out of her thoughts, quickly removing the pot off the stove she walked out coming face to face with her father's horse.

"Hey big guy, daddy push you too hard?" Lisa cooed at the animal Aramis rolled his eyes.

"He's a big boy, he can handle it." Aramis pulled Lisa into a hug. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi pops." Lisa responded wrapping her small arms around his waist.

"What is that delicious smell?" Porthos moaned jumping of his animal; Lisa could have sworn he was drooling.

"Stew." Lisa squealed when Porthos lifted her up in the air.

"You're the best." Porthos swiftly kissed her cheek before rushing into the house.

"Hey Lisa."

Lisa smiled looking up at Athos. "Hi uncle, how are you?"

"Sore, damn horse bucks too much." Lisa laughed pushing him to the house ordering he gets some rest. Athos didn't have to be told twice.

Once Athos disappeared into the house Lisa turned looking for the last one of the group. D'artagan was removing the saddle from his horse, while talking softly to him.

Smiling she walked towards him. "Hi captain."

D'artagan grinned once his eyes fell on the beauty of a girl. "Afternoon Lisa, how have you been?"

Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him down slightly giving him a kiss on the cheek mumbling an okay. Quickly turning to the stallion she ran a hand over his neck, avoiding his eyes.

D'artagan was surprised when her lips touched his skin, she has never done that. The occasional hugs and playful shoves but a kiss never. Not that he was complaining he found he like the feel of her lips on him. As he glanced at her he saw the redness on her cheek clearly embarrassed by her actions he decided not to mention it. Instead he stood back watching her fuss over the stallion, running her small delicate hands over his neck cooing at him. How he wished it was him she was running her hands over.

"You are the only other person he allows close to him."

Lisa looked over her shoulder at him before turning back.

"Who's the other?"

"Me." D'artagan responded stopping by her side.

"Of all your horses he's my favorite one." Lisa whispered as if she was afraid of starling the animal.

"Oh, why is that?" D'artagan asked.

"I don't know, he reminds me of you I guess." Lisa shrugged.

"Of me?" D'artagan question he was clearly enjoying the torture of teasing.

"He's strong, fearless, and hand-"Lisa abruptly stopped.

D'artagan chuckled suddenly an idea clicked. "Would you like to ride him?"

Lisa's head snapped towards him eyes widen.

"I don't know how." Lisa whispered.

D'artagan gave her a reassuring smile. "I would be riding with you."

Thinking it over she took a deep breath giving him a nod. D'artagan smiled grabbing the saddle, securing it onto the horse. Lisa moved to the side ready to climb up when she felt two hands grasp her waist lift her up. D'artagan chuckled when she released a squeal, once she was in positions he climb up after her. D'artagan wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her back against his chest, as his other hand took a hold of the reins smiling inwardly as Lisa snuggled closer to him.

Lisa couldn't help but feel safe being in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. She knew rumors would start if she was seen riding back to front with a man, let alone with this man but right now she could care less.

D'artagan had the stallion moving at a slow pace getting her used to the movements.

"Would you like to take a ride thru the city or stay here on the grounds?"

Lisa shivered at his hot breath hitting her neck. "Is it okay if we ride thru the city?"

"Of course, just relax and enjoy."


	4. Chapter 4

**LET KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Athos walked out in search of the younger man, stopping in his tracks when he saw them. Smirking he quietly called for Athos and Porthos.

"What is it Athos?" Aramis stood beside him; Porthos came out holding his bowl of soup.

"Look over there."

Following his line of vision he watched his daughter and friend riding the stallion, Lisa's hands gripping tightly onto D'artagan's arm. Athos smile quickly faded when he glanced at Aramis, quickly he ushered him back into the house before he did something he would regret.

D'artagan noticed on the tight grip Lisa had on his arm she was clearly nervous and scarred. Tightening his grip on her he leaned down whispering into her ear.

"It's okay; I won't let anything happen to you."

D'artagan's smooth husky voice did wonders in relaxing her. Giving the horse a small kick on the side pushing him into a trot as they passed the streets, Lisa smiled as the wind hit her face making her feel free.

D'artagan scanned the streets out of habit, spotting a street performer D'artagan stopped at the back of the small crowd smiling whenever Lisa laughed. D'artagan frowned when something tugged on his pants, looking down he saw a girl no older then twelve holding a rose up to him raising an eyebrow at her; the girls just giggled pointing to Lisa then the rose. Smiling he took it from her and watched her run back to her waiting mother. Shaking his head he slowly wrapped his arm around Lisa putting the rose in front of her.

Lisa gasped softly when a bright red rose appeared in front of her, looking over her shoulder to him she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

With little hesitation D'artagan placed his chin on her shoulder wrapping both arms completely around her slim waist. Lisa sighed happily being pressed against his back, holding the rose in one hand while her other hand was trapped between both his hands. Lisa couldn't help but noticed some of the looks she was receiving for the women in the crowd. Some look happy whispering with each other, as for the other they look downright jealous, eyes rolling and scowls on their face. Ignoring them she focused on the moment right there and now, the feel of being in his arms.

Athos and porthos sat around the table as they watched Aramis pace like some caged animal.

"Aramis why does it bother you so?" Athos asked exchanging a look with porthos he too was bothered by their friend's reaction.

"That is my daughter Athos." Aramis said like it was the most obvious thing.

"And D'artagan is our friend, he will do her no harm Aramis you know that." Athos said.

"Athos is right Aramis; D'artagan cares too much for her to do her any harm. You also know Lisa care just as same if not more." Porthos added.

Aramis shook his head. "D'artagan like us has a very dangerous life. I do not want her to receive a letter under her door one night, saying he will not return. Lisa deserves better then to marry a musketeer, besides she sees him as her uncle nothing more."

Athos sighed while porthos stood up in search for more wine. "Aramis what is really bothering you?"

"Lisa is my little girl seeing her so-so close to him in that way- I don't know I just don't like it and D'artagan is much older than her." Aramis tried justifying his jealousy.

"It is not uncommon for an older man to marry a younger woman. Aramis who better than D'artagan to protect and care for Lisa?" Athos asked no man nor woman would be stupid enough to hurt the captains woman for she would have the protection of the entire musketeers.

"I know Athos but I still do not like it." Aramis snatched the bottle of wine for Porthos the minute he walked in.

"Hey that wa-" porthos was interrupted by a figure standing in the door way.

"Liam?" Aramis walked to a young well build man. He had mid long blond hair falling onto his shoulders, piercing blue eyes. He held himself with confidence, shoulders squared and jaw clenched. His eyes scanning the room clearly looking for someone.

"Aramis, good to see you are back." Liam kissed both his cheeks followed by a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Athos asked pulling back a little taken back at the man being there.

"I was looking for Lisa."

Athos didn't miss the smile on his face when he spoke of her.

"Why are you asking for her?" Porthos jumped in protectively.

"Umm-I-I-Ughh-"Glancing towards Aramis asking for help.

"Liam is an old friend of Lisa Porthos." Noticing the looks he groaned. "Sorry where are my manners, Liam these are Porthos and Athos gentleman this is Liam."

"Pleasure." Athos said Porthos just rolled his eyes taking a seat at the table.

"I apologize Liam, but Lisa is out for the moment." Aramis said turning back to the young lad.

"Oh may I ask where?" Liam asked clearly upset at the response.

Porthos groaned slamming his cup onto the table. "Out! What are you her fiancé?"

Porthos was getting agitated by the kid. Who does he think he is?

"No not yet, I have come to ask for her hand." Liam said firmly squaring his shoulders clearly forgetting who they were.

Aramis closed his eyes the minute those words left his mouth. Porthos and athos stood frozen not knowing what to say or do for that matter, one thing running thru both their heads sent shivers down their backs.

D'artagan will not like this.

"Oh this is priceless." Porthos groaned drowning down his wine.

Liam glared at the older man. "I hope you do not mind me waiting for Lisa to return for her outing."

"Ye-"

"No, I do not mind." Aramis cut Porthos off with a glare.

"Thank you I will attend to my horse first." Liam said turning back out the door.

Porthos huffed dropping into the chair. Athos shook his head at the child like behavior of his friend.

"Aramis what will you tell D'artagan? He will not like this."

Aramis placed both hands on top of the table taking a deep breath.

"The truth my friend. Nothing but the truth."

"Will you approve if she was to reject his proposal?" Porthos asked taking a drink from his wine.

Aramis thought for a second gathering all of his thoughts together. "Yes I would. Lisa is my daughter and I will support her decision which ever it is."

Athos open his mouth to speak but the sounds of an approaching horse stooped him. The three men walked to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU ALL! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

D'artagan chuckled as Lisa once more tighten her hold onto his arm. He deliberately made the horse speed up making her get closer to him. Lisa knew what he was doing but there was no way in hell she was going to stop him. As they got closer to Aramis home he slowed the animal to a walk, Lisa frowned throwing her head back onto his chest looking up at him.

"Im rather enjoying your company." D'artagan leaned down to her ear. "I don't want it to end so soon."

Lisa shivered his hot breath running down her neck and back. She didn't know what made her do it but she did. Raising a hand Lisa cupped his jaw pulling him lower, smirking before she allowed her lips to make contact with his cheek.

D'artagan fought to hold back the moan when she kissed him. Her lips felt hot against his skin, leaving a tingly feeling even after she had pulled away. Glancing down at her D'artagan was caught by her blazing green eyes. He felt himself getting lost, no drowning in them. Her eyes searching his looking for what? He had no clue, but he didn't want her to stop. Slowly he lowered his head giving her enough time to pull back if she wanted to; instead Lisa removed her hand from his face and onto his neck pulling him down.

Releasing a moan at their crashing lips, D'artagan placed one hand on her waist and other tangled into her long dark hair. D'artagan ran his tongue over her bottom lip groaning when she denied him entrance, running it his tongue over once more her pulled back when she once again denied him the opening. Resting his forehead onto hers he noticed the look of confusion and embarrassment on her beautiful features.

"What is the matter?" D'artagan asked fear that she may regret what had just happen.

"w-why did you do that?" her voice barely above a whisper.

D'artagan raised an eyebrow not knowing what she meant. "Do what? Kiss you?"

"No! You're-umm-tongue-"Lisa tripped over her own words.

D'artagan studied her for a bit until it clicked.

"Lisa was that your first kiss?"

Lisa hid her face in her hands, giving him a quick nod. D'artagan gave a small chuckled when she hid her face.

"Lisa it is okay. Im just worried you would regret this."

Lisa's head snapped up quickly. "No, I would never regret what has just happen. I am glad it was you."

D'artagan smiled leaning down he gave her a kiss pulling back just enough to speak. "When you feel me open your mouth okay?"

"okay." Lisa's heart was pounding in her chest she was afraid it would burst out.

D'artagan once more ran his tongue over her bottom lip only this time she allowed him in. pulling her closer to him he deepen the kiss even more, exploring as much as he could before he needed to breath. Lisa moaned at the sensation he was giving her, his tongue fighting with hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck trying to get him closer if possible. He kept fighting to not lower his hands pass her waist he would never disrespect her like that. The need of air was too much for both, D'artagan pulled back slowly giving her small kisses before letting her go his hands never releasing his hold.

"Wow, that was-that was amazing." Lisa said breathless she had no idea kissing him would make her feel so alive and loved.

"It was and I am glad I was the first to ever do that." D'artagan responded 'and the only one.' He added mentally.

Giving her a quick kiss he reaches for the reins once more moving the horse at a faster pace. Lisa snuggled closer to him the smile never leaving her face. Reaching the homes grounds Lisa frowned spotting Liam by his horse. D'artagan glanced down at her worried by her stiffed body.

"Lisa what is the matter?" D'artagan asked his eyes never leaving her.

"Liam is here."

D'artagan looked up searching until he spotted the young lad a few feet in front of them.

"Who is he?"

Lisa sighed. "Liam is a friend of my father's being only a year older than me we grew up together."

"Why would he be here?" D'artagan asked he already had a dislike for the man.

"I don't know. Perhaps he came to visit my father." Lisa suggested smiling at the protective hold he had on her.

"Perhaps it is you he's come to visit." D'artagan flinched at his own jealously they weren't even official yet.

Lisa chuckled slightly shoving him with her body. "Even if that was the occasion you have nothing to worry about, my heart belongs to one man only."

"And who might that man be?" D'artagan humored her wanting to hear from her own lips.

"A strong, brave, loyal, lo-"

"Lisa!"

Both D'artagan and Lisa turned to Liam, halting the horse to a stop D'artagan jumped off then helping her off as well. Missed by the rest but not by D'artagan as Lisa ran her hand down his chest on her way down. Giving her a small smile he tied his horse to the log before walking to his friends. He did not miss the look of worry and fear in on their face.

Lisa waited until he was with her father and uncles before glancing at Liam.

"Evening Lisa." Liam grabbed her hand kissing the back of her hand as he bowed to her.

"Hello Liam. How have you been?" Lisa asked politely.

"I have been well. I am you as well?" Lisa gave him a nod. "I have come today seeking you."

Lisa frowned. "Me? For what?"

"We must talk to your father as well." Liam grabbed her shoulder leading a very confused Lisa towards her father and the man she loved.

D'artagan stood by Athos watching the pair like a hawk.

"Who is he?" He had already heard from Lisa, but wanted to hear it from Aramis.

"Liam is a like a son to me, and a good friend of Lisa's." Aramis spoked.

"Now ask why he is here." Porthos grunted.

Aramis glared at the man, D'artagan looked between both older men wondering what was going on between them.

"What do you mean Porthos?"

"Ask the preacher not me." Porthos growled walking back inside; in all honesty he didn't want to be within reach of D'artagan when he was told the news.

"Aramis what is Porthos speaking of?" D'artagan demanded.

Aramis sighed not knowing how to explain what was going on.

"D'artagan I-I- the thing is Liam-well-"

Athos took pity of his friend. "Liam is here to ask Lisa's hand in marriage D'artagan."

D'artagan could have sworn his jaw dropped. As soon as the words left athos mouth his world came crashing down like a brick wall.

"Marriage?" He tried keeping his voice steady, not wanting to give away his feeling for the young girl.

"Yes Liam came to ask for Lisa's hand, not seeing anything wrong with it I am leaving it up to Lisa. He is a young and strong lad, and he has known Lisa for most of her life." Aramis said not making eye contact with the younger man.

D'artagan noticed the two walking over to them, now he was not one to panick to anything. But this, if that boy asked for her hand In front if him, who knows how he would respond. Thinking fast he turned towards his horse, mounting the animal he trotted over to the group. Lisa and the boy now stood with them. "I must get back to the palace with my king, I will see you later." Glancing at lisa he clenched his jaw at their united hands. "Lisa." Giving her a small bow, D'artagan kicked the horse to full speed. He needed to get away and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**A BIT LAME.**

 **JUST A REMINDER I HAVE A TWISTED MIND SO THE HAPPINESS IN HERE WILL NOT LAST LONG.**

Porto's scoffed, he had caught sight of his friends flee. "I can not stick around for this; I will be at the palace with the captain." Giving Lisa a hug and Liam a glare he jumped onto his horse following the younger musketeer.

Athos and Aramis shared a look before facing the young pair. "Please, we apologize for their behavior. D'artagan meant no disrespect by leaving so rushed. He is a busy man." Lisa smiled at the fact that her father didn't excuse Porto's. "Now what can we do for you?"

Liam sucked in a breath' his chest sticking out. "I have come to ask for Lisa's hand in marriage."

Lisa was shocked. Marriage! So that's why he left in a hurry. Lisa looked from Liam to her father, she didn't want to reject him in front of her uncles and father. She also didn't want to Liam to get his hopes up, but the way D'artagan had left caused her great pain. Maybe he didn't really want her.

Aramis sighed. "You have my blessing, but the decision is really up to Lisa."

Lisa glanced at her father, giving him a pleading look. Aramis just shook his head; he couldn't do anything to stop this. It was all her. Looking at Liam she cringed. He was good looking and would make a great husband, he was young, strong, kind, honest and loyal. looking back to the way the captain had disappeared she whimpered. He may be older, but he was everything she wanted in a man and lover. D'artagan was the man that owned her heart, but she wasn't sure if he loved her or not. So sucking in a breath she turned her attention back to Liam. "Yes, I accept."

Liam grinned widely as he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around. "you have made me into the happiest man. I promise to love and cherish you every day." Leaning forward, Lisa turned her head to the side. Causing the kiss to land on her cheek. "I adore you."

Lisa smiled softly. "I am rather tired, if you will excuse me I am going to lay down for a bit."

Athos grabbed her by the arm. "Here let me take you." Once inside he spoke to her quietly. "Why did you accept?"

"I couldn't reject him. I had no reason to." Lisa mumbled.

"Not even for a certain captain?" Athos smirked.

Lisa frowned, shaking her head. "No. you saw how he left. He wants nothing to do with me, he would have stayed and fought for me if he did."

Athos laughed, earning a confused look from Lisa. "D'artagan has be thru a lot between heat break and loss he had become closed off. The once outgoing and open hearted boy was gone. I can say this for sure, he cares for you…a lot. He was just caught by surprise that is all."

Lisa stopped by the table. "So do you actually think he has feeling towards me and not the just the family kind."

Athos smiled pulling her into a hug. "More than you can imagine."

"I have to talk with him, is there any way you can take me to the palace?" Lisa grinned up at him, knowing very well he could never say no to those eyes.

"Yeah, I hope you're okay with riding there." Athos said.

Lisa nodded. "That's fine. I enjoy riding."

After excusing her herself from her father. Athos took her back to the king's home. It never seemed to amaze her just how big and beautiful the place was. Looking around she smiled at all the young musketeer's eager in their training. Some were practicing with their swords, others wrestling with each other. Looking to her left she spotted the man she was after.

D'artagan was leaning against the fence in which the horses would graze. Giving Athos a small nod she made her way towards the captain.

"Hey." Lisa whispered.

D'artagan jumped at the sudden voice. Sparing her one look he turned back to the animals. "What are you doing here?"

Lisa sighed. "I came to talk. Why did you leave like that?"

"I had things to do." He kept his voice low.

"You sure that was the reason?" Bad move to tease him, she knew that.

D'artagan turned to her with anger. "Lisa I am not one for games, so don't try and play me. you know very well as to why I left and it was the right move from what I have heard."

"You know?"

The captain laughed humorless. "Your fiancé has made sure to let everyone know of your engagement."

Lisa frowned, looking around she noticed a couple of Liam's friends looking their way. "Is there anywhere we can talk alone."

"Lisa.."

"Please." She knew it would look wrong and it was wrong, but she needed to know what he felt for her.

Grabbing her hand, he led her into the palace and into his room. Closing the door behind him, he watched her move around. Looking at her surroundings, before taking a seat on his bed.

"D'artagan I need to know what I mean to you."

The older man sighed as he kneeled before her. "Lisa I have loved only one woman before you. Which has caused me pain as well as love. You-you mean more to me than I can express, the only way I can show you is thru my actions." Grabbing her hands, he placed them over his heart. "I am in love with you, but like your father told me. Liam is a more sudible husband for you."

Lisa shook her head, cupping his jaw she pulled him in closer. "I don't care what my father has told you. You are the one I love and want. For heavens sakes you were my first kiss D'artagan."

D'artagan smiled at the memory. "I know. Lisa you already accepted his proposal and if Liam values you as much as he should he will not let you go without a fight."

"So that's it! just move on and pretend it doesn't kill us both!" Lisa yelled, she was mad not with him, but with herself.

Standing up he pulled her with him. "I never said that Lisa." She gave him a confused look. Gasping when his lips brushed hers. "When have you known me of backing away from something I care for. I will fight for what I want, but in the mean time we must talk with Aramis and the others."

With a huge grin she pulled him down crashing her lips onto his. Moaning slightly as he invaded her mouth. Neither were thinking straight as D'artagan walked her back to the bed and pushed her down. It was when Athos barged in that it all was that they realized what they were doing.

Athos was surprised. D'artagan was laying half body over Lisa. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Lisa Liam is looking for you. D'artagan the king is asking for you." Jumping off Lisa and helping her up, she gave him a small smile before rushing out. Athos stared at him with a stern look. "D'artagan-"

"Stop." Holding up a hand. "I know what you saw was wrong and believe me it won't happen again. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me." Following him out they both walked out. "Besides I must talk with her father first."

Athos stopped in his tracks looking after the younger man, snapping out of his daze he ran after him. "D'aratagan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. MY BROTHER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY ME ANOTHER LAPTOP SINCE THE OLD ONE BROKE. ANYWAYS HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT, BUT THEN AGAIN I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT, WRITE ALL DAMN DAY.**

Athos came to a halt as they reached the doors to the courtroom. Aramis and Porthos were there as well. Stepping beside D'artagan he leaned in close. "This is not over captain."

The younger man smirked. "Of course not my friend." Walking forward he walked through the doors. The king, his mother and other members of the royal court stood about. The musketeers walked forward and bowed. "Your majesty has asked for us."

The queen glanced at her once lover and couldn't help, but smile. He was still very handsome. How she wished life had been different.

"Yes, captain. We are to take a trip around the city of Paris and show lady Racheal. I would like you four to accompany us." The king spoke.

D'artagan wanted to deny him this. Lady Racheal was Spanish and although the queen was from Spain, France and Spain were at odds. The French people held a dislike for the Spanish and would not hesitate to harm them. But his majesty has given an order. "Of course, I will have the carriage waiting."

"No." Phillipe spoke. "We will ride."

The musketeers frowned at each other.

D'artagan clenched his teeth, Phillipe knew the dangers and they have talked about it dozen of times. "Very well." With another bow, they walked away. The others didn't need to ask, they knew the captain was fuming. "Gather the men, I want the best with us and armed. Have two musketeers scout the nearby area, I want no surprises."

"Understood." Porthos rushed to complete his orders.

"Aramis I need you to always be either behind or in front. You are the best shot." D'artagan said.

Aramis smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Of course, my friend."

Athos didn't have to be told, he was to keep an eye on the queen. D'artagan would be to focus on the surroundings and the king; he wouldn't be able to watch the queen's carriage. As he expected, the moment he walked out from the palace the main yard held fifteen musketeers. All armed and mounted. Two white stallions were held in the front, along with his and Athos horses. As he walked up to the black steed he frowned.

"Where is my horse?" He asked.

A young stable hand boy spoke up. "He is sick sir. Papa is looking after him. If you wish I can change for another?"

"No need. He is a good one." Mounting he waited for the king and lady to walk out. Seeing the queen walk to the carriage he jumped off the horse and helped her into the cart. "Your majesty."

"Thank you, captain."

Bowing his head he moved to help lady Racheal onto the horse. "Allow me, my lady."

"Why thank you, captain." Lady Racheal giggled. "I do enjoy riding." She sent D'artagan a flirtatious smile.

The captain simply bowed and moved away quickly. Mounting once more he pushed his horse to a trot. The royalty was placed in between a circle of musketeers. They stayed at an easy pace, the carriage can only go so fast. The two scouts kept at least a few yards in front. D'artagan spotted the way Phillipe looked at the young princess. His eyes bright and wide. Hung on every word the girl spoke. He smiled; it was the same way he was. When he met the queen and was formally made into a musketeer, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It had not been missed by the king. He fought it but never learned to hide his attraction. Not until the king had him whipped for looking at her. That didn't stop him though. Some time and his sons were born. Come to think of it, he was now acting this way with Lisa. Seeing his own eyes on the boy he chuckled lowly. 'Like father like son.'

Phillipe laughed at something so little. She was beautiful. He sees himself taking her as a wife, but his minister and cardinal had advice he takes an English wife. Like Spain, he was having some trouble with England. His mother was Spanish, but she held little authority now. He was king and when married his wife will be queen. The problem was he wasn't sure if he was ready. Marriage was as commitment and unlike his brother and 'father' he did not want to marry without love. He would ask his mother for advice on the situation; in the meantime, he decided to enjoy the moment.

Aramis scanned through the crowd of people. Anyone who yelled or said something against the king or queen, he'd scare him off with the sword. What he didn't like were the groups in which they were all appearing. By now the streets of Paris were covered with people on both sides. Some praising and others insulting. It may have been a year since Phillipe had taken the throne and done good deeds, but men were a vengeful beast. Many still held a grudge against the king and saw not the good, but the bad from the past. Aramis readied his pistol and urged his horse faster.

Athos made sure the queen was safe, before ordering the musketeers with him to take his place. Kicking his horse on the side he rushed to meet D'artagan in the front.

"I don't like this D'artagan. There are too many people." Athos warned.

"I know Athos, but we cannot force the king to head back. He will not listen." D'artagan sighed. "Go to the queen, tell her of our worries and take her back to the palace. I will try and talk some sense into the king."

"Very well." Athos turned his animal and did as ordered.

To the captain's pleasure, the carriage had made its turn and was heading back to the palace. Phillipe was none the wiser at his departing mother.

Porthos had taken to helping Aramis keep the people at bay when a shot was fired.

"Protect the king!" D'artagan yelled. His men circled the king and princess, pistols out and ready. Aramis and Porthos scanned the area, trying to find the shooter. "Aramis!"

"Nothing!" He replied until he spotted a cloaked figure rushing away, behind the people. "D'artagan to your left!"

The captain turned around spotting the man. Kicking his horse at full speed he followed. Unknown to him, his son had followed along with the soldiers.

"What is he doing?" Athos growled.

"Come on; if something happens to him the captain with de-head us." Porthos mumbled.

Dartagan followed until they were on the outside of the city, nothing but a road and grass. Appearing beside the culprit, he jumped off the horse and onto him. They rolled a few feet away, before stopping. Problem was, D'artagan landed on the bottom. Receiving three good punches, the man stood and ran. Now D'artagan was not known for being easily knocked down. Jumping to his feet he persisted, running after the criminal, he could hear the pounding of horses and knew who they were. Having decided enough was enough; he pulled his pistol and took aim right on the leg. The man went down fast and hard.

"Getting old my friend." Aramis laughed.

D'artagan rolled his eyes. "Why run when I can shoot. Porthos tie him and take him to the holding cells. I want to know who ordered the attack on the king."

"Yes, captain."

"D'artagan are you all right?" Phillipe asked.

The captain bowed his head. "Yes, your majesty. Just need to catch my breath." Turning to Athos he whispered. "Why is he here and not on his way to the palace?"

"He ran after you, before we could stop him."

With a heavy sighed he ran a hand through his hair. "Have the rest of the musketeers take him back to the palace."

"Very well."

Having returned to the palace safely and unharmed, not counting the captains bruised jaw. The king was ushered into the palace. Aramis, Porthos, and Athos waited outside as D'artagan followed the king.

D'artagan waited until lady Racheal was escorted to her room and they were left alone. "Your majesty." He began. "Going after me was a foolish thing to do, we did not know how many there were. You should have followed my men's order."

Phillipe lowered his head. "I am sorry fa-D'artagan."

The captain frowned. "Never, never apologize Phillipe. You are the king and must never show weakness towards a servant." Phillipe glanced up at him with tear filled eyes. "I am not mad nor am I disappointed in you. I simply do not want to see you hurt again. The guards and heavy security is for your own safety, not to punish you."

The young boy nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I've had worse." Before he could speak more, lady Racheal burst into the courtroom.

"I must speak with you."

Phillipe frowned. "I am currently speaking with my captain my lady."

She tossed D'artagan a look. "It is urgent your grace."

D'artagan held his hand up. "I will be taking my leave your majesty. I shall not be in the grounds, but my men are at alert." Bowing he turned to leave.

As he walked out, he was met with his friends and mentors. Just behind them a few feet away, he spotted Liam, Tobias, James and Hugo. The captain frowned, the three men Liam was accompany with, were his trouble makers. Tobias was the leader of the two and his pain in the ass. There wasn't a day he didn't get complaints about him, whether it was gambling, dueling or bar fights. James and Hugo were good marksmen's, but had no talent for the sword. The only reason they were in the regiment, was simply because Phillipe asked him. A favor to friends of him. Liam in the other hand was a good man, but lacked the character to take command. He was a follower, a sheep. He did what was told, even when it was clearly a ridiculous order. Athos had tried to kick and beat some confident into the cadet, but it was no use.

"Captain!" Tobias yelled.

D'artagan along with his friends turned to see the group of four walking towards them. "What is it Tobias."

"Well we were wondering if you can settle a bet between us." He smiled.

The four oldest shared a look, but D'artagan shrugged. "Which bet?"

"Well, we were wondering how good of a swordsman I was. And the only way we can settle it would be challenging the best of the best." Tobias grinned.

The captain inhaled deeply, he knew where this was going. In full honesty, he wouldn't mind sparring with his men, but Tobias was not an honest fight. Loved throwing cheap shots, that was something D'artagan despised. It would be better to simply walk away. "I do apologize Tobias, but we will have to settle this in another moment. I have too much at hand right now."

With a satisfied look he pestered. "Come on cap, wouldn't want the boys to think you're afraid. Would you?"

Aramis was quick to slap the boy across the face. "Watch your mouth cadet! He is your captain."

Tobias glared at the musketeer. "I meant no harm by it sir."

D'artagan huffed. "Very well Tobias. Let's make a new bet." The boy frowned. "If you beat me you are to be commissioned into the regiment."

"Okay, but what if I lose?"

"If you lose you are to hold back a year without a chance of being commissioned." D'artagan had removed his pistol and cape. Leaving him in only his white shirt and pants. Sword in hand he swirled it around, in a very carefree way. "Do we have a deal?"

Behind him James and Hugo were advising him to back down, but as expected Tobias was stubborn. "Deal." Removing his jacket and hat, he pulled his sword.

D'artagan learned very long ago to save his energy. He knew Tobias would be excited to attack, not realizing how quickly he would tire. Every blow was blocked, every swipe was intercepted and every punch was dodged. Tobias was trying and doing everything he can to land a hit, but he was too desperate.

"D'artagan end his misery already!" Porthos laughed from the table they sat on.

Giving his friend a small smile, he blocked Tobias sword only to knock it out of his hand. Giving the boy a kick in the abdomen, he stood over him. "Surrender?" Tobias nodded. "A deal is a deal cadet." D'artagan shrugged, holding his hand out to the fallen cadet.

"Yes sir." Tobias growled, pushing his hand away. Allowing Liam to help him up, the cadets walked away.

"Someone is a sore loser." Porthos whispered.

Athos scoffed. "What that boy needs are a lesson in respect and manners."

D'artagan nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there Athos, I have been meaning to show him so disciple, but haven't had the time."

Aramis cleared his throat. "Why are they even here? Tobias is not an honest man and causes nothing, but problems to the regiment. Not to mention he trashes the name. James and Hugo are useless with the sword."

"The king had asked I train them and assign them to the regiment. A favor to some close friends of his, but even after so long they have done nothing to earn their commission." D'artagan sighed.

"Papa!" The four men turned to see Lisa running up to them. Completely ignoring Liam as she ran past him. In her defense, she didn't even see him. Lisa pulled her father into a tight hug. "Sestro told me about the incident in the city. Are you all okay? Did anyone get hurt?"

Aramis chuckled fondly. "No my sweet child, we are all fine."

"D'artagan caught the bastard, before he could get away. He earned himself three punches to the face." Athos added innocently, ignoring the looks from Aramis and the captain.

Lisa gasped at the bruise forming on the man's jaw. "Come." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to take a seat. "Do not move." She ordered sternly. D'artagan smiled, but gave her a nod. It wasn't long before she came back with a wet rag. D'artagan hadn't even noticed the blood on his cheek. Much less feel the cut. "It's superficial, so no stiches."

"Thank you, Lisa." Having her so close and not able to kiss her, was even more painful than getting stabbed. He needed to speak with the others, before he lost the little patient he had around her. "I had believed you've gone home."

"I wanted to, but I had come with uncle Athos on his horse." Lisa admitted.

D'artagan got the little twinkle in his eyes as he stood. "Well, we were just about to head there. Come you can ride with me again." Not waiting to ask permission from Aramis she ran after the captain. Lifting her onto the horse, he climbed up behind her. Just like before, she leaned against his chest, inhaling his manly scent. D'artagan waited for the others to mount and ride off, but before he could ride off someone grabbed ahold of his horse. Glaring at Liam he pulled the horse out of his reach. "What can I do for you cadet?"

"You? Nothing captain, but she is my fiancé and it would be proper I take her home. I wouldn't want the people to whisper about her." Liam stated.

D'artagan simply shook his head. "I am heading that way boy, besides people can speak all they want. For it is most likely to be false."

"I insist captain, as her future husband I should be the one to take her home. It is my duty." Liam snapped.

Lisa had, had enough. "Will you two knock it off? Liam D'artagan had offered since he was already heading home. You are on guard duty and I am sure you would not abandon your place. I am quite safe with the captain, so please let it go."

Liam narrowed his eyes at her. No woman has ever spoken to him, with such disrespect. He will have to tame this filly, show her he was the boss in the marriage. "Very well Lisa." Bowing he stepped back. "Captain."

D'artagan kicked his horse on the side, forcing him to move at a trot. "I do not like the way he looked at you."

Lisa hummed. "I did not see."

Halting the animal, he grabbed her chin and turned to face him. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If her harms you in any way, touches you or verbally abuses you, I want to know." He stopped her from speaking. "Promise me Lisa."

Lisa looked into his eyes, seeing nothing, but love and worry. Leaning closer she packed him on the cheek. "I promise captain."

Kissing her in the head, he clicked his tongue. The horse slowly began a walk, quickly turning into a run. By the time they arrived at Aramis home, the three musketeers had made supper. Aramis had opened his doors to Porthos and Athos. The three lived in the large farm, with Lisa and her nana. Aramis had offered him a room as well, but he could not leave the palace. There he had a room and close access to the king, shall there be a threat. Jumping off the black steed, he helped the young girl. Stealing a passionate kiss, on her way down. Giggling she all, but ran into the house. The captain chuckled to himself as he attended to the horse. Once finished he too entered the home. His three friends were seated on the table, Lisa was nowhere in sight. Guessing she had gone up to her room, he took his seat beside Athos and Porthos. Unknowing to them, D'artagan was using them as a shield against Aramis.

"Aramis, I have been meaning to speak with you." D'artagan began.

Aramis glanced towards him with a friendly smile. "About what?"

Clearing his throat, he sat up straight. "You of all know I have always had a…attraction towards Lisa." Aramis frowned. "And I have come to terms of my feeling towards her."

"What feelings?" Aramis hand was already creeping towards his dagger.

D'artagan knew it was now or never. If he wanted her as his, he must do things right. "I love her Aramis."

Aramis was quiet, so were the other two. He wasn't sure what to think. This was his daughter! And the man before him was no less than a brother. When he appeared in all those years ago, determine to kill them all. Aramis was amused. It had been so long, since they seen someone with such passion. D'artagan was 20 when he arrived, Lisa was only 10. He watched her grow up and become the woman she was. How can he come to love her in such way. "Love you say?"

"Yes Aramis. More than I can express." The younger man assured.

"Correct me if I am wrong D'artagan, but wasn't that the same you said about the queen?" Aramis snapped.

D'artagan's soft brown eyes, quickly turned dark and threatening. "That is different Aramis and you know it. I loved Anne and always will, but as the mother of my sons. She was my first real love, but I have understood I could never be."

"So you decide to use my daughter as a filler up!" Aramis yelled.

D'artagan stood abruptly. "I would never do that to her! I love her. What I had with Anne, is in the past. She is my friend and the mother of my two only sons." A small gasp caused all four men to turn around. "Lisa."

"I'm sorry…I-I should leave you to talk." She all, but ran back to her room.

D'artagan sighed as he fell back into the chair. The rest of the men didn't know what to say or do. They themselves had yet to believe the king of France is a musketeer's son.

Aramis stood to speak with his daughter, but D'artagan stopped him. "No, this is something it did. There for she needs to hear it from me."

"You hurt her and-"

"I would never hurt her Aramis." D'artagan was a bit wounded by that. The simple fact he would even think that, made him wonder how well Aramis knew him. "You should know that." Leaving the man to his own thoughts, the captain walked up to the door. Knocking softly he called to her. "Lisa, may we talk?"

The door was opened slowly. "Come in."

D'artagan walked in, closing the door behind him and leaned against it. "Lisa, what you heard a moment ago-"

"It is none of my business captain, I was looking for you. I didn't mean to overhear you and papa." Lisa mumbled, she was still shocked over what she heard. "Is it true?"

D'artagan nodded. "Yes, Phillipe is my son, as is Louie."

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" Now he was confused.

Lisa looked up at him. "You have always preached your cadets and musketeers about loyalty to the king. Yet you slept with the queen and fathered the next king of France. You committed treason D'artagan."

D'artagan clenched his jaw. "I admit what I did was wrong Lisa, but I do not regret it. I love my sons and even though I cannot show it, I will always love them. Anne was my first love, and I loved her with all of my heart. Only thing stopping us was her marriage. What we did was in the heat of the moment and from there on, our feeling began to grow."

"How can you say that?!" Lisa yelled. "The king, is not the king D'artagan! He carries the blood of a musketeer not of the king himself!"

"Phillipe is a king with all his rights. He was ripped from his home at such a young age Lisa. Louie was young and raised by the king. Louie had his chance at being king; he was simply not ready for it. Lisa what I have done in the past, should not affect this." D'artagan said.

Lisa wiped a tear. "Do you love her still?"

"Who?"

"Queen Anne."

Swallowing hard he nodded. "Yes, but only as the mother of my sons."

"You still love her."

"I can love more than one person Lisa. There are different kinds of loves."

Shaking her head, Lisa walked towards her window. "She was your first love D'artagan. One you are still in love with, and have two sons. I love you, but I cannot be with someone that holds another woman in his heart."

D'artagan took a step forward, but stepped back. "What are you saying?"

Turing to face her, she made sure her emotions were held back. "I will marry Liam, D'artagan."

"Lisa."

"I love you captain, but I cannot compete with someone else." Taking a step towards him, D'artagan stopped her. "D'artagan."

"Lisa my love for you is bigger than any other. You have no one to compete with, nor fight for a place in my heart. But if that is your decision, then I shall respect It." bowing, he walked out. Walking down the steps, he leaned against the wall. There goes another one, seems like he always lost those he loved. Anne, his son Louie and now Lisa. Maybe he was always destining to be alone, protect the king and die in battle. With a heavy sigh, he walked into the kitchen. "Come by the palace tomorrow. I need all of you and Adrian there early and prepared."

Aramis frowned. "What happened with Lisa?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

Porthos smirked. "When is the wedding?"

"Ask Liam."

"What?" All three men asked.

D'artagan shot back his cup of wine. "Lisa has decided I am too much of a burden. She cannot deal with the fact that I slept with the queen and have fathered two sons. One that used to be king of France and another that is the king of France. She accused me of treason and being a hypocrite. Also told me she cannot and will not compete with the queen for my love, regardless of me denying in loving Anne as I do her."

"So she decided to marry the cadet?" Athos asked.

"Believe so." Placing the cup on the table, he sighed. "I should get back. Please be there in the morning."

"Get home safe." Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please know I am terribly sorry about all of this. I did not mean for any of this to happen."

D'artagan dropped his head, with a sad smile. "Do not worry Aramis. I have come to accept certain things. Rejection being one of them." Slapping his cheek in affection, he opened the door. "Have a good night." Leaving the house, he walked out towards the black stallion waiting for him. "Well Alcatraz, seems like it's just you and me tonight. Let's go home." Hoping onto the horse, he chuckled at the excitement he waved off. Looking up he froze, Lisa stood by her window looking down at him. Lord, she was beautiful, but like the queen, this girl was not for him. Tearing his eyes away he urged his horse away. Not knowing he was leaving a heartbroken and weeping girl behind.

Arriving at the palace D'artagan handed his horse to the young stable boy. "Make sure he gets fed and water, have your father rub him down."

"Yes sir." The young boy nodded, hauling the tired horse away.

Walking into the palace he went straight into towards the kings chambers. Walking in without knocking, he smiled at his sleeping son. He looked even younger in that state. Pulling the heavy blankets higher, he leaned down and kisses his head. "Sleep…my son."

"He looks so much like you."

D'artagan jumped around, spotting the queen sitting on a chair. A book in her hand. "Your majesty. Forgive me I did not see you."

"Please D'artagan call me Anne. We are not in public." Anne whispered. "Please sit." D'artagan wanted to deny the offer. "Please, it has been a while since we talked."

Smiling softly he took a seat beside her, both gazing over their son. "How have you been? I have not seen you."

"I have been well. Phillipe has needed me by his side, but I do not know why. He does fine on his own." Anne smiled.

The captain chuckled. "It is his way of keeping his mother close. So many years without your affection, he needs it."

"Same with his father." She whispered.

D'artagan frowned. "His father died many years ago."

"D'artagan. He needs you."

"He has me Anne. I cannot be more than what I am. Not only are you in risk if this comes to be known, but him and I. What I do is for both of yours safety." D'artagan whispered, not wanting to disturb the boy. "Do you honestly believe I have not wanted to hug him freely, see him grow, or simply kiss his head? Instead Phillipe grew up away from here and in prison, while Louie knew me nothing than his loyal musketeer."

"I couldn't tell you D'artagan." Anne whispered.

"Why?!" He whispered/yelled. "I could have taken him far from here. Had someone I trust raise and care for him. Why didn't you?"

"He knew!" Anne yelled, quickly shutting at the shift Phillipe gave.

D'artagan was shocked. "What?"

"Louie's knew D'artagan. He knew the moment Louie got older. You and he look so much alike, it would take an idiot to not recognize it. It was why Phillipe was sent to ballistic. It was our punishment." Anne said.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did louie find out about Phillip?" He always wondered how his son figured out about his brother. "Why the hate?"

Anne sighed. "Louie was always used to getting what he wanted, you know that. He never liked to share. When the king was on his dead need, he decided to tell Louie of Phillip. Hoping the brothers would come together, help Louie." Anne glanced at Phillip with a sadden look. "But Louie saw it as a threat to his crown. Afraid his brother would take what was his. So he ordered Aramis to grab Phillip, lock him in a mask and put him in a cell. I tried D'artangan, I really did, but Louie was scared and angry that he ignored me and prohibited me to ever speak of his brother."

D'artagan looked down, he never understood how Louie could be so heartless, cold and emotionless. He knew the king always tried to give him good values and be kind-hearted to the people. The king was, which was why he himself was still alive. Yet Phillip who was never taught, had the love of no one was the opposite. Kind, thoughtful and a sweet boy. "Well at least we got him back."

Anne studied him, in the years she has known him, she knew when something was bothering him. "D'artagan what is the matter?"

The captain shook his head. "I am simply tired is all. I have not been able to sleep well."

Anne smiled. "Who is she?" The man glanced at her with confusion. Anne chuckled. "That was the same look you got when ever you looked at me. I know that look very well."

D'artagan smiled softly. "Lisa."

"Aramis's daughter?" Getting a nod she hummed. "Is she not engaged to that boy Liam?"

D'artagan tried not to growl at the name. "Yes."

"Why have you done nothing about it?"

The captain glanced at with a bewilder look. "What?"

Anne gave him a look. "If you are so bothered by this then my guess is that, it is a responded love." D'artagan looked away. "What is stopping you?"

"She is engaged." He shrugged.

Anne scoffed, causing the captain to smile. It wasn't everyday you hear the queen scoff. "I was married, yet that didn't stop us."

"Key word being us." He mumbled, wiping an invisible len from his slacks. "She wants nothing to do with me Anne. And no I am not guessing, Lisa said it to me in person."

Anne hummed. "She knows." It was a statement rather than a question.

With a sigh, he leaned back and nodded. "She walked in on Aramis and I arguing. Over heard and I proceeded to explain what had happened. But she took it pretty hard."

The queen leaned over placing a hand on his. "What did she say?"

He always hated that with one look, she made him spill his guts. "She says I was an idiot for what I did and a hypocrite. Which is true." Looking up at her, he gulped. "Also, said she will no get in the way or compete with you."

Anne gave a small gasp. "But, D'artagan-"

The captain raised his hand, in a stop gesture. "I know, I told her. She believes I am still in love with you." Grabbing her hand, he gave it a small kiss. "I love you Anne, as the mother of my son's and friend. But I am not in love with you."

Anne smiled gently, cupping his jaw. "I know D'artagan, I feel the same. I came to terms on this. I know we will never be allowed to freely love each other as we had wished, but I would never regret what we lived and loved."

"Neither will I Anne." Giving her hand another kiss he stood to leave. "Have a good night you majesty." With a bow he left the room.

Anne smiled sadly at the door. "Good night captain."

The next morning D'artagan headed into the stables to retrieve his horse. Once the black stallion was ready, he instructed one of the musketeers to let Aramis and the others know where to find him. Phillip had ask that they patrol the streets and try and find the one behind the attempted murder. Unfortunately the man D'artagan shot had not survived, having lost too much blood. So now they were to see if anyone talked about the shooting. He knew that it was unlikely, but the king's orders were to always be followed. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Athos, Portos and Aramis walked in. Nether smiled nor grinned, not knowing if D'artagan was still upset for yesterday's events. The looks not missed by the captain, he gave them a smile and good mornings. "Phillip has ask that we patrol the streets, pubs and south side of the city. We are looking for any one talking of the attempt of yesterday. I know it will probably not happen, but it was an order. Mi lady is pretty shaken up by the events and wants the mastermind behind all this capture."

Aramis frowned, taking a step forward he glanced at the map of the city. "I can take five or seven musketeers and search the north side. Check the docks, maybe someone trying to flee the city."

"I'll take the pubs, drunks are the first to talk." Portos smiled. "I'll take four musketeers, don't want to attract too much attention."

D'artagan gave him a small glare. "Don't forget you want the culprits drunk, not yourself."

Portos grinned. "Of course captain."

Athos tapped on the map with his dagger. "We'll take the east side. I have people there, they know and trust me. If anyone knows something, they'll tell me." Putting his dagger away, he turned towards the captain. "But that means I can take only one, two musketeers at the most. Anymore and they won't talk."

D'artagan nodded, although not too happy of having been left with the worst part of the city. It was all criminals, thief's, murderers, prostitutes, and the ones he hated most rapists. He had stumbled on a few scenes during his patrol. It was very well known, the musketeers were not well liked in that area. Yet when one needed help they were there.

Wrapping the map up, he placed it in the drawer. "Alright then, let's get going. Take the musketeers of your choice, but do leave some for the king. I don't want him unprotected."

Aramis smiled. "Of course not captain."

D'artagan had decided on taking Liam-he may dislike the lad, but he was a good fighter- also took Jacobs and Hans. Adrian was to stay back and watch the king. As he readied his horse, he froze at the person walking towards them. Trying to keep his heart steady, he focused on fixing the bridal on the animal.

"Lisa!" Liam grinned, although underneath he was seething. He had told her earlier, he did not like her walking the streets alone. People might confuse her as a whore. "What are you doing here?"

Lisa cocked a brow at the tone, with a frown she turned to her father. "Father when you come back I need to speak with you."

Aramis gave her a confused look. "Okay, everything alright?"

"Yes, it's nothing really." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she allowed him to mount. As she turned to leave ignoring her future husband, Aramis called for her. "Yes?"

"Where are you headed?"

She frowned. "Home." Athos and Aramis shared a look.

Athos jerked his horse and make it move closer. "Why don't you ride with D'artagan? He is heading that way and won't detour from the path. Home is right along the way." He ignore the glare the younger man was sending him.

"Im sure he won't mind."

Lisa shook her head. "In that case I'll ride with Liam uncle."

Aramis jumped in. "Liam wont be going that way sweetheart. He is to take a different route."

Liam moved forward. "What route?"

Portos placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing hard. "You are coming with me. You can catch up with D'artagan later."

D'artagan was about to protest, but one look from Athos told him not to argue. That man can still kick his ass if he wanted to. So instead he jumped off his horse grumbling and held his hand out to the girl. Lisa sighed, but allowed him to carry her up. She leaned away from him, in an effort to not lean back into him. Which was impossible, since his arms had to sort of wrap her, in order for him to grab the reins. Tossing one last look to his so call friends, he usher to horse to a gentle trot. Like before Lisa gripped onto his arm, when ever the horse speeded up. He fought hard to not hold her closer, if just for a second he could. Having her so close to him, was pure torture.

As they got closer to her home, she didn't speak anything. He felt the way her heart pounded against her chest. The way her breathing was elevated, almost as if she had run a mile. She wanted him, just as much as he did. Once they arrived, he jumped off and helped her down, trapping her between the animal and him. His eyes flickering from hers to her mouth. A moment like this won't come again, he knew that. Cupping her jaw, he searched her eyes for any fear or rejection. Seeing none he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, a small way of testing the waters. She froze for a second, as if trying to decided in turning away or continuing. D'artagan stepped closer, deepening the kiss pouring all the passion and love he had. On hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Slowly her hand ran up his chest and around his neck, pulling him even closer. For once D'artagan was glad the animal didn't move, allowing him to lean Lisa towards it's side. The need to breath over power his desire to continue, pulling back he leaned his forehead onto hers. Keeping his eyes close, he felt her pull away.

"I have to go inside." Her voice was a mer-whisper.

"Lisa…"

"Don't please D'artagan." Lisa begged, trying to keep her calm. She was engaged now! She couldn't go around kissing anyone! "This can not happen again."

D'artagan grabbed her gently by the chin, making her look up to him. "Lisa, what do I have to do? What do I have to do, to make you believe me?" letting her go, he pulled her into a tight hug. Hiding his face in her hair. "I love you. I am in love with you." Feeling her grip him as well, he sighed. "I know what you think of me and I am really sorry, but please." Pulling back he locked eyes with her. "I am begging you, please believe me when I say I love only you. I want only you."

Lisa glanced up at him, tears filling get eyes. "Even if I do, which I really do. I already gave my word to Liam. I am to marry him in two months."

Pulling her back into a hug, he sighed softly. "I'll find a way, without any bloodshed." Kissing her softly on the head, he chuckled. "Let me hear it, please."

Lisa laughed, sniffing a bit. "I love you D'artagan." Pulling back, she pulled him down for a kiss. She was still new at the kisses, but allowed his tongue to thrust into her mouth. She couldn't help, but moan at the sensation. As much as she knew these were not the right moves, she couldn't and didn't want to stop.

With a groan he pulled back. "That night after our argument, I couldn't help but feel lost. I was terrified at never being able to hold you, kiss you again."

Lisa smiled sweetly up at him. "When you rode off, I believed I have lost you. That after that things would never be the same. You and I would never be the same."

With a chuckle he let her go. "You could never lose me Lisa. My heart now belongs to you." Seeing the musketeers he had come with appearing at the gate, he knew he must get going. "I must go."

"Okay, will I s-" she paused, not believing what she was about to say.

D'artagan smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. Thankful the horse was covering them. "I'll stop by tonight with Aramis and the others. We can go for a ride." Seeing her nod, he watched her dissapered into the house. Once he was sure she was safe inside he rode off. He didn't miss the look of confusion on one of the cadets. "Something on your mind?"

The young man looked up and shook his head. "No sir."

As they headed deeper into the bad zone of the city, D'artagan had ordered the men to keep this swords at Bay. Of they showed no threat, then the locals have no reason to attack. Well that was him being hopeful. Ordering them to dismount, he made sure one cadet stayed with the animals. If left alone, they were sure to come to none. As they walked the streets, they spotted all sorts of things, from the whores walking the street and trying to lure them in, to street fights in the alleys. At one point D'artagan spotted a man beating a young female. He made a move to stop him, but was stopped himself by his youngest cadet. If he interfered, they were sure to be ambushed. Forcing himself to walk away they stopped in front of a pub. Keeping one cadet outside, he and the last walked in. The place smelled of cheap alcohol, piss and tobacco. Pretty sure half these men in here hadn't had a bath in weeks as well. Taking a seat in the corner, he wanted to have his back to the wall and able to keep an eye on the doors. As they drank, what he was pretty sure was water with a tad or rum, he spotted what he was looking for. The shooter he had shot down, had a tattoo down his arm of a snake and horse. The snake wrapped around the horse. Taking the last sip of his drink, he stood up. Time to get the answers he came for.


End file.
